Spurt!
---- (松本梨香) | artistname_ro=Satoshi (Rica Matsumoto) | lyricistname=戸田昭吾 | lyricistname_ro=Akihito Toda | composername=たなか　ひろかず | composername_ro=Hirokazu Tanaka | arrangername=たなか　ひろかず | arrangername_ro=Hirokazu Tanaka | albumtype=album | albumtitle=スパート！／私、負けない！～ハルカのテーマ～ | albumtitle_ro=Spurt! / I Won't Lose! ~Haruka's Theme~ | catalognumber= ZMCP-2852 | recordcompany=Pikachu Records | colorscheme=Frontier }} Spurt! (Japanese: スパート！ lit. '' Supāto!) is the fifth and final opening theme of the . It debuted in AG166, replacing , and was last used in AG192, the final episode of the ''Advanced Generation series. It was also used as the Pokémon Sunday ending from PS074 onwards. Opening animation OP Text ! Japanese !width:"500"|English |- | この星の不思議な生き物 ポケットモンスター・・・ ちぢめてポケモン！ 今、少年サトシとポケモンたちの 出会いと冒険と戦いの物語が はじまる！ | The mysterious creatures of this planet Pocket Monsters... "Pokémon" for short! Now, the story of a boy, , and Pokémon Their meetings, adventures, and battles Are about to begin! |} |} Synopsis All of Ash's Pokémon including the Pokémon he released are together. All of his Pokémon use . May, Drew and Harley appear. Ash and the gang are running with Ash's Larvitar, a , and Ash's Pidgeot. They walk to the other side of a mountain and they run on the beach with Ash's Lapras in the wave. They fall from the sky, passing through Ash's Butterfree and a Pink Butterfree. Then, the seven Frontier Brains appear and form a line to the top, throwing their Frontier Symbols, followed by Ash's Pokémon battling. Pikachu runs and uses , causing smoke. comes out and uses her tail to hit the screen. Scott, , , Delia Ketchum, and are on cards. A pile of cards falls on Team Rocket. Ash and the gang are together in the ending scene. Characters Humans * * (on a card) * * * (on a card) * Max * Jessie * James * Drew * Harley * Scott (on a card) * (on a card) * (on a card) * * * * * * * * Solana (AG171 - AG192) * Jack Walker (AG171 - AG192) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Ash's Butterfree's mate) * (anime) * (Larvitar's mother) * * * * Lyrics TV size ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | Let's put away our memories for now Let's aim for that place with a spurt of speed! I thirst, I hunger Even so, my strength is boiling up My wounds throb, my sweat flies But I can see clearly The extent of the world, look, It's more incomprehensible than I thought! I'm trembling with excitement so much it's laughable Pursuing my dreams for tens of thousands of miles I still still still still have potential! I'll tightly retie my shoelaces I'll fulfill the promise with my future self! Even if we collide, we can still understand each other Really for real, let's run together! Let's go! We'll be there! |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | Let's put away our memories for now Let's aim for that place with a spurt of speed! I thirst, I hunger Even so, my strength is boiling up My wounds throb, my sweat flies But I can see clearly The extent of the world, look, It's more incomprehensible than I thought! I'm trembling with excitement so much it's laughable Pursuing my dreams for tens of thousands of miles I still still still still have potential! There's no use waiting around, let's go forth! If you do it, then just do it, with a spurt of speed! The forest is dark, there are no roads Even so, my courage is overflowing The mountains are tall, the valleys are deep But of course, I'm all fired up The words of my , look, They're more reassuring than I thought! They're extremely warm, so much it makes me cry Chasing after the future for tens of thousands of miles I still still still still have potential! I'll tightly retie my shoelaces I'll fulfill the promise with my future self! There's no use waiting around, let's go forth! If you do it, then just do it, with a spurt of speed! But it's strange. When it comes to things I love, for some reason I can keep going extremely strong! Let's go with "love power" going full throttle, With a spurt of speed! Through tears and smiles, you're not alone I will always and forever cheer you up! Even if we collide, we can still understand each other Really for real, let's run together! Let's go! We'll be there! |} |} Trivia * was not included in the opening two scenes with the rest of 's Pokémon. * does not fly with the other Pokémon after the title was shown. * has the yellow scarf that gave it. * does not make an appearance, most likely due to it having a new Trainer. * , , and do not appear in the section showcasing released Pokémon, most likely due to being in training, and therefore not having been technically released. Errors * When Drew appears, May's Combusken is seen using in the air, though it is a move that it cannot use yet. ** This is the second Japanese opening in which May's Combusken is seen using Flamethrower erroneously, the first one being Challenger!!. Variants # AG166 - AG169: The original animation. # AG170: Animation updated to include . # AG171 - AG178: Solana and Jack Walker replace the final scene at the Battle Pyramid. # AG179 - AG192: Animation is updated to include . In AG174, director 須藤典彦 Norihiko Sudō is added; while in AG182, planner 深沢幹彦 Mikihiko Fukazawa is removed. Spurt - Brains Lineup 5.png|Frontier Brains lineup from AG166 to AG169 Spurt - Brains Lineup 6.png|Frontier Brains lineup from AG170 to AG178 OPJ10.png|Frontier Brains lineup from AG179 to AG192 Spurt - Battle Pyramid.png|Final scene from AG166 to AG170 Spurt Ranger variation.png|Final scene from AG171 to AG178 External links Category:Japanese opening themes de:Spurt! (Musiktitel) es:OPJ10 it:Spurt! ja:スパート! zh:衝刺！